Proloxis IV
Proloxis IV was an untamed Jungle world in the Proloxian System on the fringes of the Tingel Arm. History In the late days of the struggle to regain the Galaxy from the Empire, a Rebel pilot by the name of Yap-En Soear claimed the world as his royal kingdom for years of loyal service to the Rebel Alliance, to whom he had given his entire Lorribeqian kingdoms wealth and land holdings. As time went, the world began to play host to several hundred families of scattered Rebel Forces hoping to find peace on the planet. As the lord of the planet came to the task of stepping down and passing the throne to his son Gigin-Taue, he came to the understanding of his families Force-Sensitivity. It was during this time that he and his son departed for Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum during the time of the New Republic, on Yavin 4. Whilst on Yavin 4, Yap-En and Gigin-Taue began to drift apart due to his son's obsession over a young woman named Umble Zarr. It is during this time that Gigin-Taue Soear left the Praxeum with Umble Zarr and went off into the Deep Frontier of Proloxis Four's extremely untamed jungles in hopes of establishing a Jedi Temple of his own, solely devoted to research into the Force itself. Upon making the rank of Jedi Master, Yap-En Soear returned to his Kingdom to find that his son had practically turned the once-outback jungle world into a thriving Jedi-Mecca amidst the rain forests.Promptly following the Invasion of the galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong; the Jedi Temple Lex'rer became a hiding place for most Jedi during the war. it was during this time the Temple began to draw attention within the Order, Hoping to cement his place as master of Lex'rer Gigin-Taue convened a High Jedi Council consisting of twelve members whom drew up the ruling document that decreed Yap-En Soear the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and placed him in direct control of the planet. This was the first of many actions that clashed with Luke Skywalkers Edicts regarding Jedi ruling over People rather than serving them. Having trained under Master Skywalker Whom was currently defending the Galaxy from invaders, the role of Grand Master was one that Yap-En himself detested and attempted to avoid at almost every turn of the way. at the height of the Very Public vocal struggle between Father and Son, Yap-En was murdered by Gigin-Taue's wife: Umble Zarr whom not acting as a overprotective wife let loose her hidden powers as a Teras Kasi Warrior and ultimately burnt the old man to a cinder. the gruesome scene would be happened upon by Yap-En's apprentice whom reported the crime to the Jedi Council of Lex'rer. the crime would be investigated by none other than Cas-Lo Vont. Under the documents forged by the first council gathering Gigin-Taue was forced to ascend to the role of planetary King of Proloxis IV and abandon his duties as master of Lex'rer, a duty he had never counted on having to accept on any circumstances. While under the rule of Gigin-Taue; the planet was invaded by the Space Raiders, this led to the destruction of most if not all of the settlements that had flourished under the rule of Yap-En.the seemingly insignificant invasion under the leadership of Montagra was approached by the Jedi council in a peaceful manner much unlike the Relief Effort under the leadership of General Han Solo; The council aimed to capture the beast with a small Jedi strike force led by Luke Skywalker whom was accompanied by his Nephew Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem, while the council channeled their collective powers into generating a Planetary Rainstorm to disable the roaming Junk Barges. The ensuing rainstorm all but drove the Space Raiders from the planet, those whom weren't killed in the crash of their barges where left at the mercy of the storm. While attempting to quell Cas-Lo Vont's public outrage over Master Skywalker's use of Forbidden Practices, Master Soear was informed of the impending doom brought on from the planetary rainstorm which was enveloping the entire inhabited country of Krushi in a everlasting deluge that would overwhelm the entire planet before it was done. Facing both the destruction of his Kingdom and Jedi Temple,Gigin-Taue ordered the complete evacuation of Proloxis IV aboard the Republic Relief Effort vessels. the planet was ultimately abandoned by the New Galactic Republic whom had tens of thousands of other devastated worlds to worry about before the problem of Proloxis IV would ever be solved or remembered. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Planets Category:Devastated planets Category:Outer Rim planets Category:Articles by Darth Depressis